


And you my dear are so sincere

by The Kuzuhina writer (Tribunny)



Series: Kuzuhina Angst week 2K19 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Also he doesn't drink, F/F, Fuyuhiko doesn't swear, Minor:Chiaki/Hajime, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tribunny/pseuds/The%20Kuzuhina%20writer
Summary: Female Kuzuhina for Kuzuhina (Angst)Week day 2: Angst day





	And you my dear are so sincere

Her get better party was in full swing, or at least so to Kuzuryu. Mioda had found some pink liquid and alcohol from the store and had began to mix the two liquids, getting everybody entirely hammered, except Kuzuryu, who had decided to stay clear from both liquids. She was a law abiding citizen of the glorious Japan, thank you very much.

That and she never put anything in her mouth that she thought came from absolutely no where. I mean a random pink liquid and they just decided to drink it? Did they want to see the hospital so bad. 

“Okay this next song is called, “Intoxicated Aishite aishiteimasu  
” Its a song I got inspired to write after viting a strip club.” Mioda said, strumming her guitar and starting the song. 

The song had a heavy feel to it. Seemingly despite it’s happy and club like appearance, set to be fuckked to. There was a slight twinge of unrequintedness. But Kuzuryu didn’t care, for to her a song was a song. 

Suddenly, arms wrapped around the small girl, battered breath kept hitting her cheek as small grinds on the too hips with some rough kissing. Hinata brought her mouth closer to Kuzuryu’s ear and whispered, "I want you to be my first one and I want your first one to be me." 

Kuzuryu grabbed the older girls wrist and began to stumble towards the back storage room, hearing Hinata’s drunken giggles behind her. When they get inside Hinata pushes Kuzuryu down to the ground and begin to roughly kiss her, removing her black pin stripped jacket and removing her own white shirt and tie showing off her laced up double D boobs, she brushes her fingers through her shoulder length brown hair, effectively, sexily taking out her ponytail, a lazy smirk on her lips. Hinata once again leans down, taking Kuzuryu’s tie in her hand and pulling her up to crash their lips together in a heated kiss, slowly removing her tie to wrap around Kuzuryu’s hands.

Suddenly the door opened and everyone was peaking in. Kuzuryu was blushing as Hinata removed herself from atop of the yakuza and slantured to the door, Kuzuryu taking in her amazing back as she waved her fingers to the uninvited guest and closed the door. Hinata turned towards the blond girl on the floor, slowly seeing her eyes go in and out of focus, “Well,” the green eyed beauty dropped her her knees, “Where were we?” She began to crawl to the other girl and a lazy smirk at seeing the out of breath, blushing girl. 

__  
The next day Kuzuryu walked up to the restaurant and sat down to see everyone congratulating her for finally not being a virgin anymore. Hinata walked in a few minutes later laughing with Namani. “Hey, Hinata!” said Owari, slapping the brown haired girl on her back, “Was Kuzuryu good?” Tsumiki sputtered, blushing, as he tried to shut up Owari saying how that was between Hinata and Kuzuryu. Hinata laughed herself, “Yeah. Kuzuryu was amazing. I enjoyed last night” Hinata looked behind her to Kuzuryu and winked. 

Kuzuryu blushed and stared at the girl. She… enjoyed her. Truly, she must have had her heart now. She was so… sincere, nice, lovable. Smart, kind. Maybe, that night had brought them together in a way she was never together with anyone before. They… they had to be in love. Kuzuryu didn’t do one nights stands. 

After that day the Yakuza heir did everything to be close to the girl who had her heart. Anything the girl asked, Kuzuryu had done. “You know.” said Soda one day, “Hinata is in love with Nanami.” But that couldn’t be true. After all why would she have wanted them to be each others firsts. But still, Kuzuryu had to tell Hinata the truth. Of her feelings.

Kuzuryu found Hinata with Nanami, Owari, Komaeda and Tsumiki at the resuraunt. The blond aporached the table and tapped the brown hair girl’s shoulder, who was busy laughing at something Nanami had said. When she faced the blond Yakuza, she seemed confused. “Hinata-chan, can I talk to you” Hinata nodded, but seemed to not move. “A-alone, Hinata-chan.” Nanami pushed Hinata towards her, “go on,” the pink haired male said, “We can finish our plotting later.” A bit of red dusted Hinata’s cheeks, while she nodded. 

When they were a bit away from the restaurant, Hinata turned towards Kuzuryu but she shook her head, “Can we go to the beach house?” Hinata rolled her eyes, but nodded anyway. She turned away from Kuzuryu and walked towards the beach house.

When they got there, Hinata turned to Kuzuryu, “What do you want?” It was obvious she didn’t enitrely trust her, after all, a murder had occurred at this very place, and the one who had orcrestrated the whole murder was going to confess in the same spot her childhood friend killed someone just so she didn’t have to get executed should she have been figured out. 

But Kuzuryu had to tell Hinata. Had to tell her of how much she meant to the Yakuza. So she Took a breath, grabbed Hinata’s hand and begam her decrelation of love.  
“You, my dear, are so sincere.” Hinata gasped, looking at Kuzuryu’s gold eyes. Kuzuryu took ote of the gold flakes in Hajime’s eyes, her so bright eyes, “Your eyes are bright, brighter then the sun and the color of jade. They reflect all the kindness in your heart.”

“Hinata-chan. I’m in love with you.”

A laugh. A small snorkel turned into a series of giggles, turned to a full blown chorkle. While normally this laugh would make Kuzuryu blush, since she was the one to make such an angel laugh. It was obious she want’t laughing with Kuzuryu but rather at Kuzuryu. Kuzuryu’s chest felt hurt and sad. As if it was being swallowed from the snake of despair. 

This isn't right.  
This isn't right.

Hinata looked at Kuzuryu right in the eyes, “I don’t love you and I never did!”  
“But-”  
“You’re just some hope shards in my pocket.”  
“You just used me to get all of my friendship shards in one go?”  
“Yes! You IDIOT I had nearly everyone elses, I just didn’t want to spend five times with you for soomething Usami put me up to. I mean, you were a good fuck, but your real personality is… to put it kindly. A fucking bitch. ” Kuzuryu began to tear up as Hinata slaughtered off

“So get the hell over it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun facts:  
> I chose to use last names so I didn't have to make up female names for them  
> 2\. The song Mioda sings is a reference to the song this fic is based on: Intoxicated I love you.


End file.
